Just Another Day
by leggylover03
Summary: Estel and Legolas return to Imladris, and their mischevious ways.


Title: Just Another Day  
  
Summary: Estel and Legolas come home and renew their mischevious ways  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own them  
  
A/N: This did not come out the way I planned it, but here it is anyway. Reviews are welcome, flames are merely amusing. and btw this is an AU one shot  
  
Two elves were sitting by the gate, waiting for their brother and friend to return from Mirkwood. It had been a month, and now both were eager to see the approach of the horses. Elladan ten minutes later, not being able to stand waiting any longer was about to head out, when over the bridge he caught sight of the two.  
  
Estel and Legolas, had enjoyed their time together in Mirkwood, but it was not Imladris. Their they had been on their best behavior in front of King Thranduil lest he throw Estel out, and now they were ready to get back to their old ways, tormenting all of Imladris.  
  
They hid their smirks as they neared the courtyard. Dismounting and handing their horses over to the stable hands, Estel ran over to his father, and hugged him. "Ada, It has been to long. Did you miss me?"  
  
"Aye, I did indeed, but I lavished in the silence your absence brought about."  
  
They all discussed the trip and how Legolas and Estel had hunted spiders, and sat in on many different meetings. After Elrond, and his advisors wished the boys a good night, they evil minds of the young started plotting the havoc they would cause in Imladris.  
  
The morning dawned and everyone met up in the kitchen, smiles were all around. "What are the four of you up to today?" Elrond asked taking a muffin from the basket.  
  
"We thought we would hang around here Ada."  
  
Elrond quirked his eyebrows at the four seemingly innocent faces. "I do not believe for one moment that you are innocent, any of you. I do hope the house will still be standing at the end of the day." Elrond said walking away from the room.  
  
Legolas smirked as he watched Glorfindel walk into the kitchen. "Glorfindel is your morning well?" he asked, but the smile on his face spoke of something sinister and the balrog slayer was on alert.  
  
"You cannot fool me son of Thranduil, You are up to something and I will not fall prey to it."  
  
"Yes, Of course you are right. What in Arda's name would I do to you anyway. You are a mighty balrog slayer."  
  
Glorfindel backed out of the room eyeing them all. He would not fall prey to their pranks today. He had a special meeting today, and he was going to get ready."  
  
AN hour later Glorifndel dressed in his finest attire went out to the gardens to meet Lorthir. She was one of the finest maidens in all of Imaldris and it had taken him months to ask her out. Walking into the garden he saw someone with long dark hair facing the lake, dressed in a beautiful silver dress that shimmered in the sunlight.  
  
Clearing his throat Glorfindel walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her hair smelled of lilacs, and he breathed in the scent of it. "You are beautiful today."  
  
In return he got a small giggle. He knew that Lorthir was shy, and tried a different approach. Pushing aside her hair he began to nibble on her neck. This brought about a very stiff Lorthir, and he wondered if something was wrong. He had not noticed, the she elves that had stopped nearby and that were staring at him in shock.  
  
He did not notice one in particular she elf stalking over to him, looking very annoyed. "Glorfindel how dare you! I thought you cared for me and I see you are trying to seduce this other woman."  
  
Glorfindel began to mutter, and twirled who he had thought Lorthir around, and he came face to face with Elladan. "You evil twisted little rat, I shall thrash you!"  
  
Elladan put his hand to his mouth and then started to wail. "I want you too, come here and give me some of your love."  
  
Glorfindel was furious and he was stalking back toward the house. Not only was he furious with Elladan, he was furious he had fallen again to one of their pranks. Elladan however was not quite done with this prank.  
  
"You promised to love me forever. Where are you going? Come back here and show me what makes you the mightiest of them all."  
  
Glorfindel took off running, for he knew if he turned around he would be spending the rest of his life in Thranduil's dungeons for killing one of the sons of Elrond.  
  
Elrond had heard about Glorfindel's predicament and promised to speak with Elladan later, but for now he was to have a luncheon with one of the elves from abroad. Walking into the formal dining room, he saw the elf standing by the window and staring out. "Your realm is one of beauty and tranquility. Is it always this quiet?"  
  
Elrond snorted, and then blushed. "I am afraid my sons rarely let us enjoy the silence. Now if you would like I have lunch prepared, we can eat and then maybe walk the grounds and discuss a few things."  
  
The elf nodded his head in agreement, and both sat down. Out came the first course of soup and Elrond and his guest, ate and spoke of the wargs and their ever clever ways of making it into the populated areas. Once that was finished the cool came back to take the plates away, and acted quite odd. "You may bring out the main course now, if you will." Elrond said the the cowering cook.  
  
The cook scampered out fast and soon came back with two covered dishes. Sitting them down in front of both the elves she ran out of the room, before Elrond could wager a guess as to her behavior. It then struck him that the boys may try something, and with an unease he lifted the lid off his dish. There before him was a steaming plate of beef stew. Sighing in relief he took up his fork and began to eat.  
  
Elrond had not expected what happened next, and he almost choked as he heard the lid go flying across the table. Turning he met the other elf's gaze and saw rage in his eyes. "Mellon nin, what is the matter? Is the food not to your liking?"  
  
To my liking! I come here after a long journey just to see my long time friend and this is what you do! I have never been so insulted in all my life!"  
  
Elrond was oblivious to why his friend was so upset. "What has caused this sudden change in you my friend?"  
  
The elf stared at Elrond as if he had six eyes, and spat out the next words. "I traveled for two days without rest, to come here and spend a day with you. What do I get in return for this, you try to serve me the droppings of a horse for lunch! This is not my idea of amusing, and I shall be retiring to my room now, my appetite is gone."  
  
Elrond chased his friend up the stairs and tried to explain, but he got the door slammed in his face for his efforts. He was going to kill his sons, if it were the last thing he did. Realizing that lunch was over now he decided to take a long hot bath, and try to soak away the horribleness of the day. He wondered where Erestor had gotten off to, as he had not seen him today, but at the moment he couldn't care less and he settled himself down in the steaming bath, enjoying the scent of lavender soap.  
  
Erestor having had a long night up preparing things about the house for the arrival of Legolas and the elf from the neighboring town was having a restful day lying in bed. He knew he needed to get up and make himself useful, but the day before had simply worn him out. Sighing he rolled his head over and rolled out of bed to get dressed. For some reason he felt as if his backside was heavier, and wondered what in the world could be back there. He did not have to wait long before the cluck made his eyes grow twice their size.  
  
Erestor saw none other than a chicken on his arse, and wondered how it got there, and who would do such a thing. He immediately growled for he knew who had done this, one of those minions Elrond called a son. Looking back again Erestor gulped as the chicken clucked again it him, seeming to get annoyed, and he heard a snicker coming from the hallway. Flinging open the door he saw a blond haired elf running away laughing. "Legolas Thranduilon I will get you for this!"  
  
Erestor shut his door with a bang, and realized a second too late the error in that. The chicken pecked him in annoyance, and Erestor yelped. Now he had to figure out how to remove the chicken from his backside. Grabbing it gently he tried to pull it free, but this only got him pecked several times. Thirty minutes later a very frustrated Erestor was at his wits end, and his patience was gone. Glaring at the chicken he grabbed it by the legs and yanked as hard as he could. The chicken began squawking and then much to Erestor's horror the chicken not only pecked furiously, but also began to use it claws to tear at the tender flesh of Erestor's backside.  
  
Erestor had to find some help, and he ran right to Lord Elrond's room. Not seeing his long time friend, he went straight into the only other place he could be, the bathing chamber.  
  
Elrond was laying eyes closed, relishing one moment of bliss before he went to find his sons, when the door burst open and he heard a guttural cry. Hoping up, drawing a towel around him, Elrond stared at his most trusted advisor, jumping up and down a chicken attached to his arse. The chicken having grown tired of his current state was pecking away at Erestor, and his centuries old friend was squealing like only Arwen could.  
  
Erestor started shouting, "Do not stand there get it off me!" After Elrond snapped from his reverie, he helped and between the two of them they removed the chicken and a small chunk of Erestor's arse. This had been a long day, and both turned as they heard the dinner bell chime.  
  
Together the family of Elrond sat around at the table. The four boys tried unsuccessfully to hide their amusement as Erestor sat on a pillow, not noticing the single chicken feather still in his hair, and Elrond was leery as he picked up the lid of his tray, but none looked more upset than poor Glorfindel. Sighing he pushed his plate away. All the boys began to feel bad about what they had done to their friend. Elrond stood up and spoke to them.  
  
"Your actions today were unbecoming people of your status. You should all be ashamed of yourselves."  
  
All four hung their heads in shame. "Maybe we should go and apologize to Glorfindel" Elladan said standing up from his chair. Soon the other three followed. Stopping at the door Legolas and the others turned around. "We are truly sorry of we hurt him."  
  
Elrond stared back at them, and tried to stifle the smile. As Elladan opened the door the regal Lord of Imladris ducked under the table and watched as the huge pile of horse droppings sailed through the door and hit the four unsuspecting boys. Soon the room was filled with screams of rage, but not before the next pile came hurtling through. It would take many hours of cleaning, but it was worth the look on their faces. Elrond watched gleefully until Elladan pulled his sword and yelled, "Revenge!" Pulling Erestor under the table with him he knew the next few days would be evil. 


End file.
